


The Two Times Nymeria Spoke Her Mind and The One Time She Didn't

by Insert_clever_name



Series: The Adventures of Nymeria the Mischievous [3]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humor, Light Angst, Like, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, but I don't even know if you can call it that, the amount of angst is minimal, tony approves of TMI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_clever_name/pseuds/Insert_clever_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty self explanatory. Literally what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Two Times Nymeria Spoke Her Mind and The One Time She Didn't

Nymeria doesn't go by anyone's rules but her own, (except maybe Shadow's, who she will never admit she's slightly scared of, will reluctantly admit to being intimidated by and will readily admit to respecting) so it's only natural that she says whatever is on her mind. She's not much for social standards, since it's been nearly 200 years since she's actually lived among humans, and learning what she can and can not say seems an awful lot like rules to her. Most people find her habit of speaking her mind amusing, others find it annoying( Shadow) and some find it embarrassing. She has never met anyone who found it attractive quite like Darcy, but she's glad she met her now.

Admittedly, most relationships don't start out with one of the people involved casually saying,"my girlfriend and I think you're hot, want to have a threesome?"

However, after she assured Darcy that she wasn't joking, and that yes, she and her Goddess girlfriend wanted to have sex with her, Darcy was all in. They had just finished a successful defence and victory against yet another alien race that wanted to pick on humans, and the bloodlust gave way to actual lust and it wasn't odd for them to invite others to their bed. They just never knew that Darcy would stay there permanently, at their urging. 

[....]

Nymeria doesn't go by anyone's rules but her own, (except maybe Shadow's, who she will never admit she's slightly scared of, will reluctantly admit to being intimidated by and will readily admit to respecting) so it's only natural that she says whatever is on her mind. It's just very unfortunate that when she does it, sometimes it embarrasses large amounts of people at once. To be fair, she wasn't exactly paying attention, so she didn't know that the news crew was behind her. 

When she had stopped by the Avenger Tower to see her sister, only to find out she was gone on a mission, she somehow ended up helping Tony defend the tower against giant, poorly designed robots. It was a relatively easy tasks, made slightly tedious by Tony's request not to damage them permanently because he wanted to study them. 

After the battle, she was still buzzing from the rush, and had informed Tony that she couldn't stay for dinner because,"I'm going to be too busy eating out my girlfriends for the next 4 to 6 hours."

There was a gasp, and she turned to see a news crew standing behind her filming her, and the reporter a deep shade of crimson. She didn't bother to apologize, she simply shrugged and gave the camera a suggestive wink. Tony had thoroughly enjoyed that, if his giant grin and the pat on the back he gave her was anything to go by.

The news clip ended up making world new. 

S.H.I.E.L.D wasn't happy.

She got her ass chewed out by Shadow, while she pretended to look properly scolded in front of Fury.

When he left, her older sister high fived her and they shared a good laugh.

[....]

Nymeria doesn't go by anyone's rules but her own, (except maybe Shadow's, who she will never admit she's slightly scared of, will reluctantly admit to being intimidated by and will readily admit to respecting) so it's only natural that she says whatever is on her mind. However, when Darcy Graduates and lands her dream job, Nymeria is reminded of just how human her lover is. 

She's reminded that Darcy is in her prime, and that in a few short decades she will be gone. The thought tears her apart inside, and she curses herself for falling in love with someone so fragile. She sits at the bar where her grad party is being held, and she drinks and drinks, silently cursing her body for processing the alcohol so quickly, when the buzz only lasts for an hour at best. Still, she drinks some more, smiling whenever Darcy or Sif catches her eye. This is Darcy's day. This is Darcy's special moment, and it's important. So, Nymeria swallows her offers of immortality, she stops herself from begging for more time. She ignores the heartache.

And doesn't say anything at all.


End file.
